


Kinktober 2018

by flappySp00kster



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Begging, Biting, Bondage, Bottom Bruce, Bottom Thor, Choking, Cock Cage, Cock Worship, Crying, Dacryphilia, Deep Throating, Dom/sub, Edge Play, Kinktober 2018, Light breath play, M/M, NSFW, Praise, Sensory Deprivation, Snowballing, Throat Fucking, Toys, established reltionship, size queen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 04:37:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16569788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flappySp00kster/pseuds/flappySp00kster
Summary: I'm reposting this from my old account. I never finished the month... but if I do decide to add chapters, the tags will be updated with each new chapter.





	1. Deep Throating

**DAY ONE:** **_Deep-Throating_**

* * *

“You can do it, baby, you’ve got this, you’re so strong,” Thor purrs. He pets a soothing hand through Bruce’s grey hair, to calm his nerves.

Bruce takes another deep breath. He’d been perfectly content to just suck the man off, but Thor  _ insisted _ that he use his throat. He’s a fucking scientist, not an athlete. “What if I choke?” he asks.

Thor just grins. “Isn’t that the best part?”

“Bastard,” Bruce breathes, turning his eyes back down on Thor’s cock. Before, it had been inviting. Now, it threatens him. He sighs watches it as he leans back in. He wraps his lips around the head and sucks carefully.

Thor coos sweet nothings above him as he takes the length back into his mouth. He sucks back, cheeks hollow, dragging out the slow motions. Thor cups his cheek gently, and he leans into the touch as he ducks back down. Each time, he takes a little more, until Thor is nudging at the back of his throat.

Bruce stays there this time, trying to adjust to the unnatural feeling. He’s surprise to find that he’s not gagging. Who knew?

Thor’s hand behind his head reminds him to keep going. He knows Thor could easily shove him down if he got impatient. It should turn him off, but honestly, Thor’s brute strength turns Bruce on beyond hope. He would  _ love _ for Thor to force him down.

He pulls off to take one last deep breath, then dives back down. This time, when Thor’s cock hits the back of his throat, he doesn’t stop. He swallows around it, finally taking it down his throat. He can feel the swell in his neck, and he moans around it. His own hips twitch with need, the lack of attention to his own cock becoming a problem.

He bobs once, twice, feeling Thor’s obnoxious size stretch his throat in the most delicious way. Thor’s hand fists harder in his hair, and he knows Thor is losing his patience.

Bruce pulls back off, because he’s a fucking tease, and looks up at Thor with those deep, beautiful eyes of his. He hadn’t noticed that he’d started to cry.

Thor wipes his tears with a thumb. “If you don’t stop playing around, I’m going to take you myself,” he threatens. Bruce flicks his tongue out, running it along Thor’s length, daring him to make good on that threat.

Thor hisses and grabs Bruce by the hair again, this time with both hands. He thrusts back into Bruce’s mouth. Naturally, Bruce’s throat resists him, but he pushes right past the muscle.

Bruce gags, his hand flying to Thor’s hips in an immediate instinct to shove the man away, but he forces the reaction back down. He folds his hands in lap and swallows again around Thor’s cock.

That’s all Thor can take before he starts fucking down Bruce’s throat. He shudders and rocks his head back, taking full advantage of how willing Bruce is to let him abuse his throat this way.

As hard as Bruce tries to stay still, his eyes are welling with tears again, and  _ it hurts _ , and he starts to choke. He pushes weakly at Thor’s hips to get him to at least slow down, but that’s not what happens. Thor shoves himself all the way down Bruce’s throat.

Bruce’s eyes go wide, his nose buried heavy in blonde curls, and he can’t breathe anymore. He whines around the cock in his mouth and struggles to get some air.

Thor cums, straight down Bruce’s throat, thoroughly coating his insides before finally letting Bruce go.

Bruce falls away, coughing violently as he collapses on the ground. His fucking jaw hurts, his throat is raw, and now he can  _ feel _ Thor’s semen dripping down his insides. He shudders and hugs himself, his eyes closed.

Then, Thor is beside him, hugging him tightly. “I knew you could do it, you’re amazing,” he’s saying, petting Bruce’s hair again. “Let me make it up to you.”


	2. Begging

**DAY TWO** :  **_Begging_ **

* * *

“Bruce, don’t do this to me,” Thor says, watching with horror as Bruce slips the lock through the metal cage currently wrapped around his cock. “ _ Please _ ,” he insists.

Bruce just shakes his head and raises his hands in surrender, as if it’s out of his control. “Sorry, Sparkles, this is what you get.”

“Don’t call me that,” Thor hisses through his teeth. He isn’t usually this irritable, but then again,  _ his dick isn’t usually trapped in a tiny little cage _ . His anger is quickly replaced with a pout. “Please, Bruce, I don’t deserve this,” he says sweetly.

“Uh, yeah you do,” Bruce says, rolling his eyes. “You deserve every bit of this. Turn around.” He twirls a finger for emphasis, looking impatient while he waits.

Thor sighs and does as he’s told, settling himself on his knees to lean down on his elbows. “Happy?” he asks.

“Not yet,” Bruce says, obviously focusing on something else. Thor hears the top pop off a bottle of lube, and he sighs, yet again. Bruce takes notice and says, “Maybe if you didn’t act so spoiled all the time, I wouldn’t have to put you in your place.”

“I’m not spoiled--” Thor starts, but he’s cut off by a slim, perfectly curved toy sliding inside of him.

Bruce pats the toy fondly, loving how snug and perfect it fits inside his man. “You mouth off constantly. You whine and complain until you get your way. You can cum whenever you want… If there ever were a spoiled princess, Thor, it’s you. It’s time to make a change. Grab the headboard.”

Thor only grumbles a little as he does what he’s told. Bruce runs his fingers affectionately through Thor’s pretty blonde hair. “That’s a good boy,” he praises. Before Thor can retort, Bruce flicks the toy on.

It’s low, but it makes Thor grip the headboard. The fact that he  _ knows _ it’s low is torture in and of itself. It can only get worse from here.

Thor’s breath catches as Bruce kicks it up a notch. The fucking thing is vibrating  _ right against his prostate _ . His cock aches inside the cage. Without it, Thor would be standing at full attention, hard as a rock, leaking onto the sheets. But he’s  _ trapped _ .

“Fuck,” Thor breathes, his head hanging low between his shoulders. He hates this. He’s already starting to get overstimulated. There’s nothing slow about it, nothing sensual, just straight, relentless stimulation. He’s already starting to shake.

“You’re stronger than I thought you’d be,” Bruce says, honestly impressed. He strokes a warm, comforting hand down Thor’s back. “You’re doing amazing.”

Bruce’s voice is like honey in Thor’s ears. His skin is hot and his bones are shaking slightly. He’s sweating and he has to focus to breathe. Bruce kicks it up another level.

This time, Thor whines. He’s gripping the headboard so hard his knuckles are white. He’s probably going to break it if he’s not careful. His hips move of their own accord, searching for something,  _ anything _ to provide him with some semblance of relief. He needs to be touched. He needs Bruce to take this fucking cage off.

Again, Bruce ups the intensity. Thor  _ sobs _ . His eyes are dry, but his voice is wet as he begins to beg. “I give, Bruce, please, I can’t take this anymore. You win.  _ Please _ take this cage off of me.”

“I don’t think you mean it,” Bruce says, intentionally detached. His own cock is hard and heavy between his legs, untouched, just watching Thor writhe before him. It’s absolutely gorgeous. He turns it up again.

Thor is visibly shaking now, squirming, and the headboard cracks in his hands. He bites down hard on the wood, in a weak attempt to give himself  _ some kind of _ relief. He needs to be touched, he needs it  _ now _ . “Pl ease,” he begs again, the wood muffling his voice. “I c-can’t take it,  _ please _ , oh g od.” He curls in on himself, digging his nails into his own knees hard enough to bleed.

He’s crying now, an absolute wreck. His dick  _ hurts _ , it hurts so fucking much, straining against the metal. There’s no way Bruce can make him cum this way, it’s just cruel.

“My prince,” Bruce coos, stroking Thor’s cheek now as the man weeps. “Keep begging me. Beg me to let you cum.”

He flicks the toy up another level, this time making it pulse inside Thor.

“Plea se,” Thor begs, shameless and broken. “I’ll do a nything, Bruce, please,  _ please _ , it… it hurts, let me c um, pleas e...”

Bruce almost feels bad. He bites his lip as he strokes himself, openly, in front of Thor’s face. “Do you want me to touch you?”

“Y e s,  _ fucking hell _ , Bruce, I- I need you to t-touch me.  _ Please touch me _ .”

Bruce cums, streams of white coating Thor’s pretty, tear stained face.

Thor chokes on his own breath, burying his face in the pillows. He’s ashamed, embarrassed, humiliated, and he fucking loves it. As much as he hates it.

“Please,” he begs again, quietly, laced with a moan. And then, finally, he cums with a harsh cry. It wracks his entire body, it hurts, and he’s never felt anything like it. His poor cock weeps within it’s cage as he collapses completely on the bed. His breathing is ragged and his eyes are closed.

“Aw, Thor…” Bruce says softly. “You’re a goddamn mess.”

“Uncage me…” Thor says softly, gripping the sheets for comfort.

He’s done, for real, and Bruce can tell that any more would be too far. He unlocks the cage and pulls Thor into his arms. “Want to take a hot bath?” he asks. He kisses Thor on the head and cuddles him close.

“Carry me there,” Thor whines, and Bruce rolls his eyes.

“Spoiled.”


	3. Sensory Deprivation/Edgeplay

**DAY THREE:** **_Sensory Deprivation_** _|_ ** _Edgeplay_**

* * *

Thor is not used to this.

Thor is a God. The God of Thunder. He could bend the strongest of enemies to his every whim.

Yet, here he is. Willingly immobile. Blind. Even his ears have been muffed. He has absolutely no idea what’s going on around him. Anxiety begins to bubble in his chest, maybe this had been a bad idea, maybe--

A hand on his shoulder calms him. He’d know that touch anywhere. Everything is fine, he’s in good hands.

Two taps on his shoulder confirm that it’s Bruce. They’d come up with ways to communicate beforehand, just in case.

Thor feels a weight on top of him, and then lips on his own. He’s amazed to find just how much more he  _ feels _ , when he can’t do anything else. He can’t see, hear, or touch Bruce, but he can smell him. He can feel his soft lips on his skin. It’s so gentle, so smooth, so comfortable. Bruce feels like home to Thor.

Bruce’s kisses trail down Thor’s neck. Thor sighs and lets his head fall to the side. Bruce takes the opportunity to bite down on Thor’s neck. He grinds his ass over Thor’s naked hips, and the man shudders beneath him. He’s never seen Thor so sensitive before. Thor is going to need a lot of cuddles and comfort food after this, Bruce can already tell.

He trails his tongue down Thor’s chest. He rolls a nipple between his teeth, and Thor gasps, arching into the touch. He ghosts his hands down Thor’s sides, just barely touching with his fingertips. Thor bites his own lip, resisting a whine.

He’s having too much fun with this already, and he hasn’t even gotten to the good part. The way Thor is panting on the bed, breathless and helpless, it does things to Bruce that he can’t explain.

He ducks down Thor’s body, taking the man’s cock in hand. He stroked until Thor is a whimpering mess. He feels Thor’s body tense, and that’s when he stops.

Thor groans, his brow furrowed deep beneath his blindfold. Why didn’t Bruce let him cum? The soothing hands massaging into his thighs distract him. After his breathing returns to normal, Bruce wraps a hand around him again.

Again, he strokes Thor right up to the edge and then stops. Thor lets out a frustrated noise. His body is starting to ache with the need to release, but Bruce isn’t going to give it to him. Not that easily.

Three more times, Bruce edges him. He uses his mouth or his hands, honestly anything would do it for Thor at this point. He feels so lost and desperate. He wishes he had something he could hold onto. If he could hear Bruce’s voice or see his face, maybe he could ground himself a little, but no. All he has is his pleasure and his loss. It’s world shattering.

After the sixth time Bruce denies him, Thor can’t even remember his own name. He’s blabbering nonsense about how he can’t breathe, He’s lost, he needs to cum, he doesn’t know what’s happening anymore.

Bruce thinks maybe he’s had enough. Thor is wet enough that he won’t even need lube, for Christ’s sake. He lines himself up on Thor’s cock and slowly lowers himself down. He curls his hands against Thor’s chest, taking him inch for inch.

Thor cries out beneath him, overstimulated and unable to take a second more of it. He cums before Bruce is even all the way seated. Bruce lets out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. He lifts himself off of Thor, even if he doesn’t cum. The way Thor is breathing, slow and shaky, tells Bruce that he’s had enough. He can’t imagine what his man just went though.

Slowly, he unbinds Thor’s ankles and wrists. He guides Thor to hold him as he gently takes off the muff, and then the blindfold. He doesn’t want to overwhelm Thor too quickly after all that, but the man seems to be doing alright.

“That was… fucking great,” Thor says, voice thick with sleep. And even though Bruce didn’t get to cum, he can’t help the wide grin on his face. He buries his nose in Thor’s neck and breathes him in. 

“Cold…” Thor complains. After all that, the sudden loss of stimulation left his body open and freezing. Bruce drags the blankets up over them both and wraps Thor up like a precious treasure. No one’s ever trusted him the way Thor does, and… it makes his heart beat hard in his chest.


	4. Dacryphilia (Crying)

**DAY FOUR:** __ **_Dacryphilia (Crying)_ **

* * *

Thor crawls over Bruce, that beautiful, perfect smile on his face as he encompases the smaller man. “I love you,” he says, bending down for a kiss.

Bruce is mortified, his face red as he’s kissed sweetly. How did this happen to him? How does weird, mousy, grey-haired, quiet, out of shape scientist end up with a chiseled, beautiful, handsome, sweet, kind, literally perfect God telling him he loves him?

“I love you, too…” he mumbles, refusing to make eye contact. Sometimes, Thor can be overwhelming with the affection. Still, Bruce nuzzles into Thor’s hand as Thor thumbs his cheek.

Thor’s fond smile is still firm on his face as he touches noses with his man. “Good… Because I’m about to fuck you until you cry and I don’t want you to hate me.”

“ _ What _ ?” Bruce chokes. His wide eyes turn on Thor, but before he can say another word, he’s being kissed again. His moan is weak against Thor’s lips as his shirt is stripped from him. How is it possible for Thor to be so sweet and so filthy in the same breath? It’s downright criminal.

Thor’s tongue is sweet and tender in Bruce’s mouth as Thor works open Bruce’s jeans. Another chaste kiss, and then Thor is gone, moving down Bruce’s body. He pulls Bruce’s cock from his boxers and wastes no time wrapping his lips around it.

Bruce lets out a shaken breath and fists his hands in the sheets. Thor’s mouth is hot around his cock and he can’t help bucking his hips up higher. “Thor…” he whines. He bites his lip, every bit of Thor’s skilled tongue sending him to ruin. He’s putty in Thor’s hands, but he’s far from tears.

Thor sits up on his knees, pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it aside. Bruce’s mouth is practically watering as he watches Thor flick open his jeans, tugging them away. Holy shit, he’s so fucking lucky.

Thor kicks his pants and underwear to the floor, soon followed by Bruce’s. He leaves warm kisses on Bruce’s hips, up his belly, his chest, back to his lips. He licks his way inside and savours every bit of Bruce’s taste. He could kiss Bruce every second of every day, it’s his favourite thing to do. He only stops when he remembers he needs to grab the lube.

Bruce sighs, feeling warm and tingly all over after being thoroughly kissed down. He had nearly forgotten Thor’s earlier promise until he feels cold, wet fingers pressing against his ass. He bites his kiss swollen lip as two of them slip inside him. He’s filled with a new kind of warmth as Thor works him open. He moans sadly when those sweet fingers are taken away from him.

His loss is short lived, however, as his knees are pushed back and Thor’s slick cock is pressed against him. Thor slides teasingly along Bruce’s crack, right over his hole, but never inside. It makes Bruce shudder with need. “Come on, Thor, don’t be that way…” he says.

“As you wish,” Thor hums. He wraps a hand around his base to steady himself, and then he’s pushing inside. He rocks his hips until finally, his hips are flush against Bruce’s ass. “Your ass is a beautiful thing…” Thor praises, squeezing it in his hands.

Again, heat heat rises in Bruce’s cheeks. He’ll never get used to the way Thor talks to him.

Thor rocks his his again, stroking in long, slow movements. He intends to draw this out, hit all of Bruce’s sweetest spots, caress and consume him with so much pleasure that he  _ breaks _ .

Another thrust, another touch, another kiss, again and again until Bruce is left breathless and scrambling for his bearings. “Thor…” he whines. It’s so good, amazing, great, but he needs  _ more _ . It’s not enough to make him cum, it’s too slow, too sweet. It’s overwhelming. His head lulls to the side as Thor sucks bruise after bruise into his neck. He digs his nails into Thor’s broad shoulders clinging for dear life as he loses his composure.

Thor showers him in praises, telling him how much he loves him, how beautiful he is, how good he feels wrapped around his cock. Hot tears well in Bruce’s eyes and fall, staining his cheeks. A broken moan shudders on his breath. His eyes squeeze shut as Thor continues to torture him with those long, too-gentle thrusts. He gasps when Thor’s hand finally wraps around his weeping cock. His muscles tense as Thor finally picks up the pace.

Thor wipes Bruce’s tears with his tongue. The sight of Bruce so absolutely wracked with pleasure is exactly what does it for him. He doesn’t last another minute before he’s cumming. He works his fist faster over Bruce’s cock, until thick strands of cum are streaked across Bruce’s chest. Thor pets his hair and soothes him, continuing to whisper sweet nothings in his ear as Bruce comes down from his orgasm.

As Bruce’s tears subside, he wipes them away and nuzzles into Thor’s protective embrace. “You should really be more careful with me,” he says quietly. “You know what happens when I get worked up.”

Thor grins wide and looks down at his man. “Don’t make promises you can’t keep.”


	5. Snowballing

**DAY FIVE:** **_~~Shotgunning~~ Snowballing_ **

* * *

Thor loves to kiss Bruce. It’s one of his favourite things to do. Good morning kisses. Good night kisses. Goodbye kisses. Welcome home kisses. Any kind of kisses.

He wraps his arms around Bruce’s waist from behind, kissing tenderly as the man’s neck. “Hurry up so we can go to bed,” he coaxes, nuzzling into Bruce’s warmth. He feathers soft kiss after kiss until Bruce sighs and sets the soapy dishes back in the sink.

Bruce turns in Thor’s hold and cups the bigger man’s face in his hands. He gives Thor a proper kiss and thumbs the stubble on his cheek. “You’re distracting.”

“I can be much more distracting,” Thor says, grin wide on his face.

Bruce glances back at the dishes and says, “You didn’t even finish putting the clean ones away.” Even as he says it, his will to finish the task is slipping. Thor is just too hard to resist when he gets that look on his face.

“We can do it tomorrow,” Thor says. He gleefully fives Bruce another kiss as he scoops the man up in his arms. He carries Bruce to bed and lies him gently on his back. He crawls on top and showers Bruce with kisses, on his lips, his neck, his shoulders, his collar bones. He slides his big, warm hands up Bruce’s shirt, causing it to ride up.

He dips and kisses at Bruce’s tummy, up his chest, over his ribs, everywhere. He noses along the thick line of hair to the hem of Bruce’s jeans as his fingers work them open. He kisses up and down the shaft of Bruce’s cock as it hardens in his hands. Bruce’s quiet moans and the hands in his hair encourage him as he takes the length in his mouth.

Thor bobs his head with ease, cheeks hollow as he worries over the tip. Pre coats his tongue as slides it over Bruce’s slit. He massages Bruce’s balls in a hand, urging him closer and closer to that breaking point.

Bruce cums, but Thor doesn’t swallow. He holds the load in his mouth and moves back to Bruce’s lips. He coaxes them apart with his tongue, then feeds Bruce his own cum. Inevitably, some of it drips down Bruce’s chin, but Thor is quick to lick it up and push it back into their kiss. He doesn’t stop until Bruce is red in the face and panting for breath. He strokes Bruce’s cheek affectionately and gives him one more soft kiss before rolling on his back.

Bruce lies, spent, on Thor’s chest. “...You’re gross,” he complains, humiliated after having swallowed his own cum. Thor just laughs and wraps him up in a hug.

“You enjoy it.”


	6. Cock Worship

**DAY SIX:** **_Cock Worship_**

* * *

Thor squirms where he sits. He’s been restless all day. He’s got this ache in his bones and a need in his chest. “Bruce,” he starts, only a small whine in his voice.

“Thor,” Bruce answers, nose deep in a book and not really listening.

“Bruuuce,” Thor says again. He climbs into Bruce’s lap and on the armchair and takes a hand in his own. “You know I love you. I think you’re phenomenal and you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

Bruce raises a suspicious brow and lowers his book to give Thor a look. “What do you want?”

Thor bites his lip. “Do you think… maybe… you could let the big guy out to play for a while?” He twirls a finger in Bruce’s short hair, a devious look on his face.

Bruce just blinks at him. “Right now?”

“Preferably… I’ve been thinking about him all day,” Thor admits. He looks guilty as Bruce eyes him.

Bruce finally sighs and sets his book down. Thor’s face lights up and he smothers Bruce in hugs and kisses. “Thank you, thank you, I’ll do anything you want to make it up to you.” He’s giddy in Bruce’s lap, bouncing, and honestly Bruce wishes he knew what that big green asshole  _ does _ to Thor to make him this way.

“Don’t worry about it,” Bruce says. He guides thor’s big hands to wrap loosely around his throat. “I’m happy when you’re happy.” Thor smiles and kisses him, proving his gratitude with his tongue.

Thor tightens his fingers around Bruce’s throat while they kiss. He can feel Bruce’s pulse quicken under his hands, and soon Bruce is gasping beneath him. He grinds against the line of Bruce’s hardening cock, unrelentless with his hold. Bruce’s hands grip and pull desperately at Thor’s shirt, instinct kicking in as his vision fuzzes.

Next thing Thor knows, he’s being thrown across the room. He crashes hard against the wall, cracking it, and falls to the floor. He yelps as he’s forcefully picked back up by his hair. “Hey big guy…” he says, now face to face with the Hulk. “You look good, how have to been?”

“Fine,” comes Hulk’s short reply. Bruce’s clothing is in tatters on the carpet, and it shows Thor that Hulk is just as hard as Bruce was horny. It makes his fucking heart race.

Thor clears his throat and looks up at Hulk. “I just want you to know that I value you as a person and see you as much more than just a giant cock I want to put my mouth on.”

Hulk rolls his eyes and turns to walk back toward the bedroom. He knows what a booty call is, he’s not that stupid. And he’s also not complaining.

Thor nearly trips out of his pants in his rush to take his clothes off. He scrambles through the doorway, and there’s Hulk, sitting up against the pillows, hands behind his head, looking like a goddamn complete three course meal.

When Thor gets close, Hulk easily picks him up and sets him down in his lap. It  _ does something _ to Thor that Hulk can just throw him around like a rag doll. The crease of his ass settles perfectly along the length of Hulk’s giant green cock. His body absolutely  _ aches _ to ride it, but he knows he’s going to need a lot of preparation first. Even just one of Hulks thick fingers is a lot on it’s own.

Thor traces his hands down Hulks thick, beefy arms and muscled chest, admiring the guy. “How’d I get lucky enough to land two hot boyfriends?” he asks. He drags a finger down Hulk’s hard abs with a sigh.

“Less talking, more touching,” Hulk says. He takes a handful of Thor’s pretty blonde hair and cranes his neck back, exposing him. Thor’s mind skips and he shudders to think just how rough Hulk can be. This is  _ gentle _ by comparison. It takes his breath away.

He tugs against the pull on his hair, leaning in to give the Hulk a kiss. He bites at Hulk’s lips and turns from soft, praising touches, to digging his nails into hard green flesh. Hulk grunks and thrusts his hips up against Thor’s ass. The slide sends shivers up Thor’s spine, and he decides it’s time to take what he wants.

Hulk lets him go as he moves down his body. Thor’s mouth waters as he finally takes Hulk’s cock in hand. He gives it a few good strokes, just reveling in the sheer size of it. Butterflies fill his stomach and he leans in to kiss the side of it. He runs his lips up and down the shaft, praising it with kisses. It’s so big, he can’t wrap a hand around it.

He strokes and kisses and licks all along Hulk’s cock, worshiping every bit of it. It makes his jaw ache, but he can fit just the tip of it in his mouth. He sucks and laves the head with his tongue, coaxing sweet noises from his oversized lover. He nuzzles into Hulk’s hand as Hulk cradles his head, encouraging him to keep going.

Even after Hulk cums, coating Thor’s pretty face with thick white streaks, he doesn’t stop. He’s enthralled with the feel of Hulk’s cock in his hands, against his lips, the taste of it, the smell of it, he can’t get enough. He  _ whines _ when Hulk takes him by the hair again, dragging him away.

“Thor messy,” Hulk points out. Thor’s hungry eyes follow Hulk’s fingers as he wipes some of it from his face. He grabs the soiled hand, brings it close, and licks it until it’s clean. He swallows everything and pants heavily, looking up at Hulk with clouded, needy eyes. The sight is absolutely filthy, and even the Incredible Hulk has to look away, embarrassed by it all.

“More…” Thor begs, and Hulk has no choice but to let him go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! im on tumblr @flappysp00kster if you wanna try and get me to update this because i suck at life
> 
> i also have a ko-fi @flappysp00kster if you maybe want to help me through some hard times with a coffee


End file.
